Descontrol
by Flopi
Summary: Isabella Swan o Bella para los Amigos, Chica Rebelde Adicta a la Adrenalina y con una Actitud fuerte que no acostumbra a que le den ordenes, Guiada por su instinto, con un pasado Atemorizador, Llegara a Forks para darle sentido a la vida de muchas personas...
1. Volviendo a Fanfiction!

Hola chicas! Si soy yo, pero esta es una simple nota que las va a alegrar mucho, BUENO!

Eh decidido reeditar mis fics! SI lo eh dicho, reeditare primero (nuevamente) Descontrol! Cuando termine de subirlo seguire con Rock,Skate&Love (posiblemente le cambie el nombre) EN SI descontrol estara totalmente cambiada, a como la leyeron, pero en si la idea sera exactamente la misma, carreras, peleas, la bella rebelde sin causa, habra un pequeño cambio de personajes, pero les encantara! Ah sique sin mas les dejo esta felicidad, ya estoy reeditando el tercer capitulo y puede que ya los suba dentro de estos dias! Cuando termine de reeditarlos, empezare a subir continuamente a medida que termine de escribirlos y terminare completamente la historia alfin!

SIN MAS QUE DECIR! LAS AMO

Flopi


	2. Despedida

**Bueno, aca el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, como veran, esta TOTALMENTE CAMBIADO, pero la idea es la misma que la anterior! espero que la disfruten. **

**Bella Pov**

-Maldición Renne por que Demonios tengo que ir a Forks, tanto me odias, sabes muy bien el porque no quiero ir, NO QUIERO IR- Estaba enojada, en realidad estaba dolida y atemorizada, Odio Forks. -

No mi amor no te odio-dijo mi madre con un brillo especial en sus ojos- pero Ya no puedo soportar el hecho de tener que ir detrás de ti cada vez que te expulsen de otra escuela, y tienes ya 2 causas con la policía, Ya me dijeron que a la 3era te iban a dejar 1 semana entera en el calabozo y eso no es lo que quieres- En los ojos de mi madre se notaba la verdad, pero igual Estaba muy furiosa con ella, pero tomándole el lado bueno ya no la escucharía gritar por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora Hija, empaca tus cosas que mañana tienes un vuelo que tomar- Sin mas Renee salio de la habitación cerrando detrás de si mi puerta, luego de eso, solo se escucho una discusión en el piso de abajo.

-Otra vez discutiendo con mi...creo, creo que sera bueno irme un tiempo...- Yo vivía con mi madre y su esposo Phil, con el cual se había casado cuando yo tenia 13 años, Phil no me caía ni bien ni mal, pero amaba a mi mamá, y eso para mi era suficiente. Mis padres son divorciados, ellos se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 5 años, no fue tan duro como lo pusieron, solo sentí la perdida de ver seguido a mis hermanos.

Me dispuse a empacar mis cosas, separe lo que me llevaría y lo que dejaría aquí, supongo que en vacaciones, volveré, pero por las dudas no me arriesgare a dejar nada que necesite en Forks. Saque unas cuantas cajas para poner libros y porta retratos, una ves terminadas las cajas empece a empacar mi ropa. No era mucha así que no tarde mas de 5 minutos.

-Nunca pensé que seria tan estresante empacar...-susurre a la nada.

-Bella...Bella...-escuche una voz a lo lejos pero no le di importancia, me di media vuelta y seguí durmiendo.- Maldición, ¡ISABELLA DESIPERTA YA!- escuche el grito de mi madre y caí de la cama por la sorpresa.

-Que Demonios?, ¡RENNE! Porque gritas mujer, auch mi pierna.- me levante sobandome la pierna ya que al caer me di la pierna contra la mesita de luz

-Bella tu vuelo sale en Dos horas, aun debes bañarte y cambiarte, vamos desayunaremos camino al aeropuerto si sigues asi.- luego de eso se fue, Cuando me di cuenta mis maletas y todas mis cosas estaban abajo, no tenia remedio ya, tome una toalla y mi ropa interior para ir a asearme.

Luego de esa refrescante ducha, me puse unos jeans desgastados y rotos en la rodilla, junto con mis nuevas converse negras, Y una remera negra con las palabras en ingles que decían "Fuck the Society".

-BELLA NOS TENEMOS QUE IR.- Escuche el grito de Renne justo a tiempo, tome mi mochila con las cosas que llevaría en el vuelo y salí de mi habitación dándole una ultima mirada..- Adiós Phoenix...Adiós Libertad...- Después de esa Mini despedida, partí hacia mi calvario.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero es un Inicio, los proximos capitulos son mas largos. Espero que les aya gustado.**

**Flopi**


	3. Reencuentro

**Bueno, aca el segundo capitulo, Espero que les guste! Y como seguian viendo sigue totalmente cambiado pero con la misma idea :)**

**Bella Pov:**

-Bueno Bella, ya sabes como son las cosas, no debes hacer enojar mucho a Charlie, sabes que no es como antes, no eres la única que va a vivir en esa casa- Hace mas de 1 hora que Renee me estaba repitiendo lo mismo "no hagas esto, no hagas aquello, No eres la única viviendo en esa casa" bla bla bla... Me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia..

-Si mama ya lo se, ahora te puedes despedir como una madre normal por única vez en tu vida?- Se ve que las palabras afectaron realmente a mi madre ya que me abrazo y empezó a llorar y decir lo mucho que me extrañaría, Solo pude abrazarla y contenerla... No me iba a poner a llorar no lo hacia, deje de hacerlo, y este no iba a ser el momento para empezar a llorar...

-Si mama yo también te extrañare si, no hagas locuras- Suspire- Yo también te quiero- La abrase un poco mas- Pasajeros con destino a Seattle, por favor presentarse en plataforma 2.- Escuchamos por el alto parlante que ya salia mi vuelo- Bueno mama, iré a visitarte en vacaciones o tal vez no, pero te llamare si?- abrase nuevamente a mi mama, luego fui y abrase a Phil- Cuídala por favor – susurre en su oído, tome mi mochila y partí hacia el avión.

Tres Horas Después, Una Turbulencia y Un Niño Gritando que quería a su mama después, llegue a Forks, Baje del avión dejando mi maleta aun lado de mi y me subí a una silla buscando algún cartel con mi nombre o algún hombre con bigote y uniforme de Policía o algo por el estilo...

-¡Heey Problemas!- Un grito atrás mio, me di vuelta y era la clara señal de que era mi hermano...- ¡JASPER!- corrí a sus brazos como niña pequeña y el me recibió gustoso y dándome unos cuantos giros- No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe pequeño problema- Susurraba mi hermano sobre mis cabellos.

-Si yo igual Jazz, han pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi...- susurre algo triste, no veía a mi hermano desde Mis dieciséis años.

-Bueno, ya basta de llorar como niñita, vamos a casa, hay ciertas personas que desean verte y hablar contigo terremoto- Jasper despeino mi cabello tomo mis maletas y empezó a caminar tranquilamente mientras yo lo seguía. Llegamos hasta un enorme Jeep verde musgo y mi hermano empezó a subir mis cosas a este...-

-¿Y esta cosa hermano?- Mire a mi hermano con cara de asombro, era muy grande y la ultima vez que vino no lo tenia.

-Es de un amigo, me lo presto para venirte a buscarte a ti y a todas tus cosas problemita- Mi hermano y su estúpido a podo me tenia harta, pero que va, me lo pusieron a los 4 años cuando ya iba haciendo desastre por toda la casa, siendo la menor de 4 hermanos Hombres tenia a 4 babosos alentándome a hacer estupideces, era obvio que iba a terminar a como soy ahora.- Ven pasame tus cosas a si ya nos vamos- Yo seguía mirando el enorme Jeep e imaginándome todas las cosas que podría hacer con el, mientras les pasaba mis pertenencias a mi hermano, las cajas llegarían dentro de unos días por correo. De pronto se me vino una estupenda idea...

-Hey... Jazz?- Llame a mi hermano inocentemente...-

Podría...yo.. Podría conducir el Jeep... Sii? Porfiiss?- le hice la mueca del gato de Shrek y lo abrase fuertemente, Sabia la debilidad de mi hermano por esta carita, y por como lo abrazaba, si tenia 17 años y todavía era un poco consentida por mis hermanos-

No, Isabella y es mi ultima palabra- Las palabras de Jasper, fueron duras fuertes y se notaba en su voz, que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión...-

-Pe...pero Jazz..- Mi hermano solo se subió del lado del conductor y me abrió la puerta del pasajero, Sin mirarlo me subí de un salto, mire todo el camino por la ventana, ignorando a mi hermano, No podía creerlo! Me negó el dejarme conducir, yo conducía mejor que todos mis hermanos! No no podía enteren el porque no quería que conduciera...

-Llegamos problemita, Bienvenida a Casa- Suspire y baje del Jeep de un salto, cuando levante la vista vi a un par de ojos mirándome desde la puerta de la casa... Se me fue todo el aire de golpe en un minuto y mi corazón se paralizo...

-Alec...


	4. Problemas

**Bella POV:**

-Alec...- Me quede mirándolo fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no iba a llorar, no de nuevo, no lo haré.

-Vamos problemita, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- Jasper tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar, mientras que con su otro brazo llevaba mis cosas, Jasper dejo todas mis cosas alado de la escalera y me dejo ahí parada sola alado de la puerta, sinceramente luego de 2 años no sabia como comportarme en esta casa, mi mirada seguía por el lugar donde se fue Jasper, pero en realidad no veía nada, y veía a todo a mi alrededor, todo seguía igual, el ultimo verano que pase aquí, no fue muy genial que digamos.

-¿Problemita eres tu?- Levante mi vista y ahí estaba mi hermano mayor, Paúl mirándome desde la puerta de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano- No puedo creerlo Problemita, has crecido- En dos zancadas llego hasta donde estaba y me abrazo fuertemente, Dios como extrañaba a este hombre

-Hermanito- Después de que se me escapara un sollozo lo abrace fuertemente, el era el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido, el comprendía como era, como actuaba me ayudaba y aconsejaba, el entendió desde un principio todo lo que me había pasado, y entendió porque me fui hace 2 años atrás sin volver- Te extrañe tanto Paúl, Tanto, yo yo lo lamento por haberme ido, pero tenia que hacerlo, perdón hermano perdón- Mis sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes, pero yo no lloraba, eran sollozos sin lagrimas, no podía llorar, había dejado de hacerlo, solo salían lastimosos sonidos de mi garganta.

-Lose Bella, Lose Mi problemita renuevo en casa, Como es eso de que te expulsaron de tu tercer escuela, eh problemita?- Mi hermano era así, cambiaba de tema cuando las cosas se ponían mojadas y llorosas.

-Oh pues lo de siempre, un par de problemas por aquí, un poco por aya, mi vida no es simple sabes?, ser la rebelde sin causa de cada escuela a la que voy es un papel duro de llevar, pero lo cumplo al pie de la letra.- Le sonríe sinicamente mientras me reía, así eramos los Hermanos Swan, cambiantes como la mierda.

-Hay problemita, eres terrible, ven vamos a ver a los otros dos que están ansiosos por verte y reprocharte muchas cosas- Oh dios no, esto se pondría feo...muy feo, y mas si hablamos de que..

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- Mi cuerpo se tenso de la nada, me di vuelta y ahí vi a la persona que no quería ver hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas...

-Joder, Alec, quédate ahí- Mi ante ultimo hermano, y digo ante ultimo, porque era mayor que yo por un año, me miraba desde la escalera, con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos- Yo Alec, lo siento pero, yo este.- empece a caminar para la puerta de la cocina lentamente.

-Maldita sea hermana ven aquí.- Intente correr, pero fue en vano, mi hermano me tenia agarrada desde atrás y fuertemente, quiero decir que demonios comían estos chicos estaban enormes desde la ultima ves que los vi.- Lo siento Bella, Lo siento, te extrañe tanto hermana- sus palabras me descolocaron, pensé que iba a gritarme muchos improperios, tirarme en cara muchas cosas pero no, solo se limito a abrazarme, y descansar su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Lo siento Bella, Lo siento, yo estoy, rayos estoy enojado contigo pero a la ves te extrañe tanto hermana, prométeme que no te iras nunca mas, o que al menos, te despedirás de mi.- Mi hermano me tomo el rostro mirándome a los ojos, mientras un par de lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos..

-Yo, yo también lo siento, Jamas me volveré a ir gatito, lo prometo.- Lo abrase, no tenia otra cosa que hacer, hoy Bella Problemita Rebelde sin causa Swan, estaba sensible por el reencuentro con sus amados hermanos.

-Claro, claro Bella abrasa a todos menos a Su guapo hermano Jared, Déjame déjame, yo me abrazo solo.- empezamos a reírnos de las ocurrencias de Jared, me salí de los brazos de alec, para ir corriendo a abrasar a Jared, dios porque mis padres tuvieron tantos hijos, demonios me voy a marear de nombres.

-yo también te extrañe gusano- Si, así es tenia apodos para todos mis hermanos, como ellos para mi.

-Yo igual Problemita, ahora que ya nos viste a todos, vamos a mostrarte tu nueva habitación.- Empezamos a caminar, recorriendo la casa, pasamos por la sala, donde estaba el televisor pantalla plana con un sillón enfrente y dos a los costados con la mesita en medio, dos bibliotecas, cuadros de fotos por las paredes de nuestra infancia, y alado de la puerta una pequeña mesita para dejar las llaves, nada muy fuera de lo normal, Subimos las escaleras al primer piso, en esta se encontraba la habitación de Jasper y alado de esta la habitación de Jared, ellos compartían el cuarto de baño, mientras que la habitación de mi padre tenia su propio baño. Seguimos caminando al tercer piso, en donde estaba mi habitación, junto con la de Alec y Paúl, estábamos estrategicamente formados con quien mejor nos llevábamos.

-Aquí hermanita, es tu cuarto, completamente re modelado quiero decirte.- Al abrir la puerta, el cuarto simplemente, estaba Genial, tenia una cama de dos plazas en medio, un escritorio con una lampara, una biblioteca vacía, la ventana que daba a la calle, y dos puertas, las cuales señale.- ¿que son esas puertas?- Mis hermanos sonrieron algo nerviosos,

-Veras Problemita, Una es el Baño, SI tienes baño para ti sola creíamos que no querías compartir baño con ninguno de nosotros, asi que al viejo se le ocurrió re modelar la casa y ponerte el baño, y el otro em.. que te explique Jasper- Jared, que es el que hablo, se oculto detras de Paúl, y empujo a Jasper al medio...

-Bueno pequeña...veras ese, ese es tu armario- Mi cara de pánico era inevitable...- Veras, yo yo... bueno Yo tengo una Novia, Alice, que es un poquito loca por la moda, la ropa y esas cosas, y se involucro y como el viejo la adora, le dejo colocar un armario en la remodelacion y compro mucha ropa para ti, pensando que te gustaría, y bueno, la dejamos hacerlo, pero quiero decirte que casi todos le dijimos que seria una locura- Mis ojos no podían creerlo, abrí de un empujón la puerta y ahí sin mas, había una GRAN habitación, llena de ropa, de muchos, colores, y quiero decir, que mucha ropa era horrible que jamas usaría.-

-Por dios Jasper estas hasta las pe...-No me dejaron continuar, una gran mano, alias, la mano de Paúl- Rey hey hermanita no digas nada, ya hasta el mismo lo sabe.- Nos reímos todos a carcajadas limpias de la pobre mueca de Jasper...

-Así que... Jasper tiene novia...detalles que no sabia, Bueno... Quien mas tiene novia y no me ha dicho aquí.- Exclame enojada y en voz alta, cuatro pares de ojos me miraron aterrados, pero sin embargo, todos levantaron la mano.

-Están todos en problemas...

* * *

**Aqui el tercer cap, se que son cortos pero bueno es lo que hay! :P**

**:D**

dejen sus opiniones en los reviews n.n


	5. Desastre

**Bueno eh aqui el 4to capitulo, ven estoy subiendo muuy seguido espero esten recibiendo las actualizaciones D: bueno, nada las dejo. besin**

* * *

Bella Pov:

Luego de cuatro horas de charla, dos horas de risa, unos cuantos golpes entre hermanos y hacer la cena, por fin terminaba mi día, estaba sentada en la ventana, mirando el paisaje cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta...

-Toc, Toc, Princesa?- me di vuelta, y en el umbral de la puerta estaba mi Charlie..

-Heey...- me levante de la venta,a y fui directo a abrazar a mi viejo- se que no eh sido buena hija en este ultimo tiempo viejo, pero... no me regañes- esas fueron las palabras que le pude decir a charlie, antes de el seguro sermón que me iba a soltar dentro de unos minutos.

-Bueno, esto no es como lo planee, pero bueno, esperaba gritos, cosas rotas, gritos de porque te trajimos aquí a la fuerza, de que nos odiabas, pero estas bastante tranquila...y eso me preocupa- reí, mientras veía como movía su bigote con la duda en la cara..

-Se que no eh sido la mejor de las hijas, de que tengo un carácter fuerte y se que apenas entre al instituto esta semana te van a llamar unas cuantas veces, se que si me expulsan de esta escuela, voy a ir directo al colegio militar, y es algo que No quiero, pero voy... voy a intentar comportarme, sinceramente estoy harta de pelear con todo el mundo- Mi papa sonrió orgulloso, y en sus ojos se notaba que estaba feliz- pero te advierto Charles, que al primer mocoso o mocosa que se me cruce en mi camino y me moleste, le voy a hacer pasar el peor momento de su vida- Sin mas puesta mi amenaza, sonríe y mi padre no pudo evitar carcajearse y abrazarme.

-Lose Bells, Lose, ahora ve a dormir, Ya estas inscrita en el Instituto de Forks, pero como estamos a Jueves, recién empezaras las clases el Lunes, te dejaremos organizar tus cosas este fin de semana, ah por cierto, tus cosas llegan entre mañana y el sábado- Sin mas que decir Charlie me abrazo y se fue.

No era tampoco como yo esperaba, pero estaba feliz, me sentía en mi hogar, me sentía bien, Phoenix también se sentía bien, pero no tan bien como aquí, aquí me sentía en mi hogar, como si perteneciera aquí.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero me desperté sobresaltada al sentí un peso inusual en mi cama, me senté en medio y mire fijamente a Jared, el cual estaba sentado en mi cama mirándome fijamente.

-¿Que quieres?, vete déjame seguir durmiendo- ignore su mirada y me volví a acostar, debajo de las lindas y calentitas colchas, aquí en Forks hacia bastante frio, va siempre hacia frio en Forks.

-Problemitas, son las dos de la tarde, tienes que despertarte, vamos despiértate, No me hagas ir a buscar a Paúl- Escuchar, despertar y paúl en una misma oración, no es bueno.-

-NO, A PAUL NO, POR FAVOR NO!- me levante corriendo y fui directo al baño, por suerte en este ya había toallas, me saque la ropa con la que había dormido, que casualmente era mi remera del día anterior, y mis bragas, me despoje de mi improvisado pijama y entre a bañarme.

Salí del cuarto de baño enfundada en mi gran toalla de baño, mientras que con la otra me secaba el cabello, mi pelo era bastante largo y ondulado, me llegaba hasta mas aya de las cinturas, y que decir, era hermoso y manejable, podía usarlo como yo quisiera que me quedaría bien, Si lose un poco vanidosa, pero no tanto, tengo mis curvas donde las tengo que tener, y tengo un cabello hermoso, se que tengo y lo aprovecho pero no me abuso. Abrí mi armario, si mi gran armario y suspire, Había mucha ropa nueva, que no era mía, y que jamas usaría. Deje la puerta abierta, y saque mi gran maleta de abajo de la cama, la abrí y me dispuse a sacar mi ropa.

Tome unas bragas y un sostén negro con bordados en rojo y me los puse. Tome unas medias al cuerpo negras, encima me puse un short y una remera con el Logo de los Rollings Stone que llegaba hasta arriba de mi ombligo dejando ver mi pircing y parte de uno de mis tantos tatuajes, me puse mis converse negras y me dispuse a ordenar mi gran e innecesario armario.

Primero saque toda la ropa que había en ese armario y la tire a un costado, y luego empece a ordenar mi ropa según como me gustaba. Cuando termine luego de 1 hora y media, acomode la ropa que había en ese armario, ya que Jasper me dijo que la compro su novia pensando en mi, empece a separarla, en dos secciones, "para caridad" y "re modelar", luego de separar todo, busque una enorme bolsa, y puse toda la ropa para caridad en ella.

-Bueno, ya termine una parte, ahora a acomodar lo que queda de ropa y podre comer algo.- Me dispuse a ordenar la ropa que quedaba cuando entro A mi cuarto un Alec totalmente agitado.

-Hey gatito, ¿que pasa porque esa cara de susto?- Alec me miro asustado y corto el espacio que había entre nosotros y se puso en mi espalda...- Hey, gatito, me estas asustando, ¿que pasa?- Alec estaba detrás de mi mirando fijamente la puerta esperando algo, cuando de repente, La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de un golpe.

-¡Alec Swan sal de ahí ahora mismo!- entro Jasper gritando a mi cuarto, seguido de el vinieron Jared y Paúl.

-Yo no hice nada lo juro, Bella defiendeme!- Alec estaba totalmente asustado detrás de mi.

-¿Que carajos pasa?, ¿no están grandes ya para discutir?-Miraba a Jasper, pero este tenia su mirada fija en Alec, y enrecio este estaba totalmente furioso.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? ¿quieres saberlo?- asentí mirándolo fijamente.- Lo que pasa es que este chiquillo de Aquí,- apunto a Alec- Se metió nuevamente en una carrera, No puedo creerlo, después de todas las putas mierdas que pasamos, tuvo la mierda de idea de meterse en una, Maldita sea Alec, cuantas veces discutimos esto, Joder ahora tendrás que competir si o si en esa estúpida carrera y no estas preparado- Estaba en Shock, No sabia que Alec corriera, es decir, No pensé que se atrevería-

-Joder Alec sabes en que problema te has metido, Hermano por dios ¿no has aprendido nada de lo que me paso?- me di vuelta y lo mire directamente a los ojos- Hermano no te quiero perder, gatito entiende que las carreras no son un juego de niños, si yo me metí en eso es porque sabia lo que hacia y porque lo necesitaba, pero tu no lo necesitas gatito, ¡TU NO LO NECESITAS JODER, NO LO NECESITAS!- le estaba gritando a mi hermano, yo jamas le gritaba a Alec, pero estaba fuera de si...no podía el, el no podía correr, no podía pasar por eso.

-Yo, No se, Yo Bella, Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal, pero estaban los chicos del Instituto hablando de eso, y mis amigos empezaron a insistir, ellos, ellos sabían que Todos en nuestra familia corrían, y me retaron, yo no pensé en ese momento, Lo siento hermana, yo lo siento, no sabia que hacer- Alec hablaba rápido, y con los ojos llorosos, habíamos pasado muchas mierdas por culpa de las carreras clandestinas, lo sabíamos, pero el igual se inscribió, y ahora no podíamos hacer nada.

-Ya Gatito, ya paso, ahora, joder es el segundo día que estoy aquí y ya estamos hasta la coronilla de problemas... ¿Cuando son las carreras?- no teníamos nada que perder, ya estaba inscrito, tendría que correr, no nos quedaba de otra que entrenarlo.

-Sabes como son aquí las carreras Bella, No son planeadas, solo suceden, no se como abran sido en Arizona, pero en Forks, siguen siendo igual, solo te mandan un mensaje de texto y tu tienes que estar en el lugar.- Asentí, sabia que no iban a cambiar a como eran, pero no estaba de mas preguntar.

-Bueno muchachito, vamos a tener que entrenarte, por dios y la menor aquí soy yo, y quiero decirte que la rebelde sin causa problemas Swan soy yo, asi que no quieras sacarme el lugar eh.- bromee con mis hermanos para que la tensión se disperse.- Bueno muchachos por mas que los ame, déjenme seguí acomodando todo este desastre, ah por cierto Jazz- Este me miro, y le tire unas dos bolsas llenas de ropa..

-¿Que es esto Bella?- el me miraba confuso.-

-Es la ropa que había en el armario, dónala a caridad, me quede una buena parte, pero toda esa ropa- negué con la cabeza mientras le seguía explicando- es ropa de una niña... normal, dile gracias a tu novia, pero esa ropa mejor dónala a alguien mejor, porque yo no la iba a usar, igual me quede una parte que me gusto.- el sonrió y se fue negando con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo como así "a la pequeña pixie no le va a gustar nada de esto", vi como Jazz salia por la puerta y dejaba las bolsas en la vereda y le ponía un cartelito que supongo que decía "para caridad".

-Ahora si Bella, ordenemos este desastre.- Susurre para mi misma, puse un poco de música y me ocupe de ordenar todo el cuarto.

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado! mañana o dentro de unos dias subo el 5to capitulo que aun lo estoy reeditando, recuerden tenia solo 8 capitulos subidos asique ya me queda nada y empezare a escribir :)**

Besos!


	6. Primer encuentro

**Hola nuevamente chicas!, bueno me alegro recibir unos reviews, les paso a explicar unas cosas que me preguntaron antes de que empiecen a leer :)**

**Bueno, Bella aqui tiene 17 años y se fue de forks con 15, pero a Jasper lo vio cuando tenia 16 años NO MEPREGUNTEN PORQUE TODAVIA NO LES DIRE. Bueno siguiente, SI SON TODOS CORREDORES EN LA FAMILIA, osea, Paul, Jasper, Jared Son corredores pero clandestinos todos, osea participaban en las carreras al igual que Bella, Alec no participaba ya que no le llamaba tanto la atencion, les sigo diciendo el orden de los hermanos es, El mayor Paul, le sigue Jasper, Luego Jared, Alec y Bella, Paul esta terminando la Universidad estudiando mecanica, tiene 24 años, Jasper tiene 22 y tambien esta en la unviersidad pero estudiando psicologia, Jared Alec y Bella aun terminando el instituto, la edad iria asi 19, 18 y 17, Jared repitio un año asique estaria con Alec en el ultimo año, y a Bella le quedarian el que cursa, y el siguiente. BUENO charli es EX Jefe Militar, pero esta Jubilado, pero sigue trabajando en la policia de forks como jefe, nada mas que aclarar, les dejo con el capitulo de hoy :) Prometo hacerlos un poco mas largo amedida que tome forma la historia, BESOS Y QUE DISFRUTEN :)**

**Flopi.**

* * *

**Bella pov:**

Ya pasaron dos días de que estoy en Forks, ya tengo todo mi cuarto pulcra mente ordenado, llegaron todas mis cosas de Phoenix, Hasta mi moto trajeron, Era domingo y se ve que era día familiar, todos estaban en la casa, Hasta mi padre. Me levante de mi cama, y fui directo a darme una ducha, luego de una relajante ducha, me puse mi ropa interior, y fui a elegir lo que me pondría hoy, quizás de alguna vuelta por el pueblo, o me quede en casa, no hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Me puse unos jeans muy gastados y una remera enorme que pertenecía a Jasper, la cual había anudado para que no moleste, y me quedaba sobre el ombligo, había decidido hacerle unos ajustes a la moto, y porque no, averiguar donde estaba mi auto y el de mis hermanos. Deje mi pelo suelto y todo para un lado, dejándolo medio seco, el resto se secaría solo.

Baje las escaleras de a dos saltos, solía ser muy torpe, pero gracias a las clases de ballet que me hizo tomar mi madre cuando era pequeña, lo soluciono bastante, y el tener que equilibrar en la moto lo mejoro, pero no del todo. Cuando llegue a la cocina, vi algo que hace bastante tiempo no veía. A mis hermanos comer como si se les fuera la vida en ellos.

-¿¡Joder muchachos podrían algún día dejarme algo para desayunar!?, ¡se han acabado casi toda la despena!- Estaba frustrada, todos los días, desde que llegue paso lo mismo, siempre que bajaba a desayunar me tenia que conformar con una fruta o cereales, porque ninguno de ellos me dejaba algo para desayunar.- Tendran que ir a comprar al supermercado o iré yo, si si me prestan un auto claro- Sonreí para mi misma, sabia cuanto odiaban hacer las compras.

-Lo sentimos Bella- todos incluido Charlie miraban sus platos-

-Entonces, ¿quien me presta su auto para ir al supermercado?, no piensan que iré con mi moto, no podría traer ninguna bolsa.- Todos me miraban pensativos- ¿y bien?- luego de un minuto, Paúl me paso las llaves de su auto, empece a dar saltitos.

-Toma pequeña, pero no quiero ningún daño en el eh!, que te conozco.- asentí firmemente.

-Sabes que amo mas a los autos que a mi propia vida hermanito, no le pasara nada, igual iré mas tarde, ahora le cambiare el aceite a mi moto antes de que le pase algo, y mientras tanto, ustedes hagan la lista de todo lo que necesiten, quieran y les falte.- luego de eso, salí a fuera, abrí el garage y me dispuse a cambiarle el aceite a la moto.

Una hora después, estaba llena de aceite y olía a neumáticos, pero mi moto estaba espléndidamente bien y saludable.

-Bueno, ahora a hacer las compras.- Deje la moto aparcada afuera, y fui donde estén mis hermanos.

-¿Hey chicos hicieron la lista?- Todos estaban viendo un partido, pero el único que me respondió, como siempre, fue Jasper- Esta en la cocina pequeña- Fui hasta allí, y como dijo estaba pegaba en el refrigerador, la tome junto con la tarjeta de crédito que dejo mi papa, el cual se había ido hace un rato a la Reserva Quileuque a ver a su amigo Billy.

-Me voy muchachos, en unas horas vuelvo- Solo escuche unos cuantos gritos y un coro de Cuídate, y un grito un ¡No rayes mi auto! Por parte de paúl.

Encendí el auto y salí disparada a la carretera, teníamos la casa un poco alejada del pueblo, pero era un corto tramo de 10 minutos, cuando llegue al supermercado me di cuenta, que seguía con la ropa toda sucia y las manchas de aceite por todo mi cuerpo, pero bueno, rayos ya estaba así, almenos tenia las manos limpias, me las había lavado antes de venir.

-Bueno ya esta, como si te importara lo que otros pensaran, ¿o no Swan?- me baje del auto, y fui con la lista en una mano, y dirigiendo el carrito en otra.

A medida que iba recorriendo el supermercado el carrito se iba llenando, papas fritas carne, cervezas, golosinas, fideos, verduras, aceites, desodorantes, un cepillo de dientes, tampones, galletas, golosinas, mas golosinas, frutas. Estaba recorriendo tranquilamente la zona de cereales, tratando de llegar al cereal de Jared que estaba arriba de la estantería mas alta, lo cual no llegaba ya que mido un metro sesenta y cinco.

-Demonios, porque jodida mierda ponen estos cereales de mierda tan arriba, no ven que las malditas enanas como yo no llegamos.- mascullaba e insultaba por lo bajo mientras intentaba llegar a agarrarlo- Ya, casi llego...- Cuando tuve el paquete de cereales en la mano, sentí a alguien detrás de mi y una mano sobre mi cabeza, viendo como agarraba la caja de cereales y la quitaba de mi mano.

-¡HEY, Eso es mio!- grite dando me vuelta, y viendo como un chico alto, bastante alto, me miraba desde arriba y sonriéndome burlonamente, me detuve a recorrer su cuerpo, estaba bien, si estaba bueno, pero se conseguían mejores. Termine mi evaluación mirando su rostro, joder que bueno estaba, tenia unos ojos verdes esmeralda, que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, y una sonrisa moja bragas, pero esa sonrisa me sonreía burlonamente y eso a mi no me estaba gustando.

-¿Ves algo que te guste Nena?- Okey, okey, okey, es te quien se creia para hablarme asi.

-Si, si veo algo- le dije de forma seductora, esto se ve que le gusto porque se fue acercando ami- ¿Y sabes que es?- me fui poniendo de puntitas acercandolo mas a mi rostro mientras el negaba con la cabeza mirandome directamente a los ojos- El cereal, que tienes entre tus manos- Sin mas le saque el cereal de sus manos y lo puse en mi carrito-Su cara de sorpresa era genial, lo empuje y empece a caminar moviendo mis caderas provocandolo, No era una cualquiera pero me encantaba provocar.

-Te dije que eso era mio...- De la nada el saco de nuevo los cereales del carrito y empezo amolestarme.

-¿que? ¿Esto?- señalo los cereales- yo creo que no, ahora son míos- agitaba los cereales enfrente de mi, mientras sonreía, si esa sonrisa, me dieron muchas ganas de partirle la cara.

-Damelos, no tengo todo el día, y no tengo humor para pelear contigo.- estaba enojada, me sentía sucia y observada. Observada por el.

-Te lo doy a cambio de algo...- me acorralo contra mi carrito, y se me acercaba mas- te doy tus cereales, pero a cambio- se acerco a mi oído- me das tu numero.- No lo soporte mas y empece a reírme, el me miraba frunciendo el seo y con una evidente confusión en su rostro.

-Mira niño, yo no soy una cualquiera, no le doy mi numero a ningun estupido que me lo pida, entiendes? No se quien eres ni me interesa saberlo, ahora con permiso- agarre los cereales de su mano y me dispuse a caminar.-

-¿no sabes quien soy?- escuche detrás mio mientras caminaba, iba tomando unas cosas que se me habían olvidado...

-No, no se quien eres, ni me interesa saberlo, pero como veras tengo prisa, estoy manchada de aceite, y me apetece un buen baño, así que nos vemos ojitos verdes.- lo mire por ultima vez mientras lee guiñaba un ojo y me iba a pagar a la caja. Sin duda hoy fue un día mas que interesante.

Luego de ir al supermercado y llenar la despenza. Me puse firme y mire a mis hermanos. Ninguno me prestaba atención.

-Quiero saber donde esta mi auto.- los mire fijamente, todos me miraron apenas termine de decir esa frase, pero ninguno me respondía.- Dije, que quiero saber donde esta mi auto, ¡¿Donde carajos esta mi auto?!- grite, ya no podía mas, odiaba cuando ninguno de ellos me respondía.

-Joder Bella, No vas a Correr- Jasper estaba enfrente ami, su mirada dolida me decía lo que sentía, no me quería perder, no de nuevo.

-No voy a correr, solo quiero verlo, quiero arreglarlo, yo... Joder lo necesito...- mi mirada suplicante hizo que Paúl se levantara.

-Esta bien Bella, te llevaremos a ver el auto, Pero No ahora, déjanos pasar un tiempo, y cuando empezamos a entrenar a Alec, veras no solo tu auto, si no los de todos, esta vez, tu no correrás, tu seras la mecánica, ¡No quiero verte correr!, ¿me escuchaste?- Asentí firmemente, sabia que no me iban a dejar correr, pero ninguno se tenia porque enterar, Al menos me dirían donde esta mi auto.


	7. Estupida Mesa

Me levante a las 6 am para prepararme, tanto física como mentalmente, hoy era mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks, trescientos alumnos, trescientos adolescentes hormonales ocupando mi espacio vital, no pasa nada Isabella, No pasa absolutamente nada, solo tienes que ir ahí con cara de pocos amigos espantando a todo idiota que se quiera sobrepasar, y alejar a toda plástica que intente agredirte, Inhala, Exhala. Ya eran mas de las siete, estaba vestida para matar personas, un jean negro con mis cadenas, un cinturón con tachas junto con mis converse rojas, arriba tenia una remera blanca apretada con el logo de The Ramones , decidí no peinarme, solo revolví un poco mi cabello y lo deje así, Me delinee mis ojos con negro, fuerte, esfumado como, mirándome al espejo me di cuenta de que tenia un buen look, pero le faltaba algo, y sabia que era. Tome una tijera y rasgue un poco la rodilla y el muslo del pantalón.

-Perfecto!- Tome mi mochila junto con mi Celular y salí de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Cuando llegue a la cocina estaban todos menos mi padre, como siempre, mi padre jamas estará en casa.

-Hey grandulones me dejaron algo hoy?- Me senté en la mesa y dos platos aparecieron frente ami, uno tenia cereales y el otro unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa.- ¡Gracias a Goku y Vegueta!* me dejaron de desayunar- después de que se rieran de mi, desayunamos rápido y ahora teníamos un gran dilema.

-Okey, no quiero problemas chicos, pero... me voy sola o...- todos mis hermanos me miraron, teníamos un gran dilema... yo podía manejar tranquilamente hacia el instituto... pero ellos, ellos no podían dejarme manejar después de lo que pasamos dos años atrás.

-Creo, creo que para que podamos confiar de nuevo en ti frente al volante, sera mejor que te lleve alguno de nosotros, luego puede que te dejemos manejar, pero siempre con alguno de nosotros de co conductor, te parece bien?- Sonreí ante sus palabras, Me alegraba saber que almeno intentarían confiar en mi, realmente también me gustaría confiar en mi nuevamente.

-Gracias chicos, los adoro, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, sepan que yo tampoco confió en mi para manejar sola aun, pero bueno, Nos vamos muchachos?- Luego de nuestra pequeña charla, nos fuimos al instituto, Quisiera decir que nos fuimos en un súper auto de carrera, todo tuneado y con un gran motor con muchos caballos de fuerza el cual conducíamos antes pero, no, Solo usaban esos autos en las carreras clandestinas, aquí en Forks, ocultábamos las apariencias... con un viejo y destartalado Chevrolet Camaro Negro, En realidad no estaba ni viejo ni destartalado, solamente necesitaba una capa de pintura y aceite nuevo, pero mis hermanos nunca se preocupaban de el, al fin y al cabo solamente lo necesitábamos para andar por el pueblo.

No tardaríamos mucho en llegar, estábamos a 20 minutos del Instituto de Forks, 300 estudiantes y una chica nueva, Se que nací en forks, pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron y me fui con mi madre con 5 años, nunca estaba con mi padre, solo los veranos donde estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mis hermanos en Port Ángeles en las carreras, nuestro padre lo sabia, sabia que mis hermanos corrían, pero no sabia que yo también lo hacia, y que era una de las que mejor conducía, luego de 20 minutos, llegamos al Instituto, varios se dieron vuelta a ver el auto, se ve que mis hermanos son bastante conocidos en la escuela.

Me acomode un poco mi cabello mirándome en el espejo retrovisor, tome una larga respiración y baje del auto. No se que paso, pero de la nada todo el mundo estaba viéndonos y eso realmente me molestaba, eso realmente me puso de mal humor.

-Mierda, porque carajos nos miran todos?- Estaba un poquito, eh solo un poquito molesta, aun seguía parada con la puerta del auto abierta, tome mi mochila y cerré la puerta. Ignorando a mis hermanos me fui caminando dentro del instituto necesitaba mis horarios.

Llegue a secretaria y una señora viejita me miro de arriba abajo.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan y vengo por mis horarios.- Fui directa, la viejita me miro una vez mas y se dio vuelta para buscar unos papeles.

-Ten niña, estos son tus horarios, y necesito esta planilla al final de la semana con la firma de todos tus profesores, espero y no causes problemas Isabella- Rodé los ojos, parece que el chisme entre profesores ya se corrió, Isabella Problemas Swan esta en el pueblo.

Le sonreí de lado y burlonamente a la viejita y me fui caminando hacia mi primera clase que seria...Historia, no me desagradaba la materia, pero era algo tediosa, eso significaría dormir toda la hora en la clase de hoy, si.

Llegue a la clase y estaban ya todos en el salón, entre y el profesor ya me miraba mal, rodé los ojos ante ese acto.

-Creo que usted es la nueva estudiante no es así?- Asentí de forma aburrida ante el y le di mi planilla.- Preséntese ante la clase y siéntese por favor.-

-Soy Isabella Swan, Vengo de Phoenix, Soy lo que ven, eso es todo.- Sin mas me fui hasta el fondo, me senté en el ultimo asiento contra la ventana, donde el profesor no me ve y donde pudiera dormir, saque mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar música desde mi celular.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero sentí el timbre del cambio de hora sonar, y salte en mi asiento, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, tome mis cosas y me diriji hacia mi siguiente clase, Matemática. Todo siguió normal hasta la hora del almuerzo, Llegue sana y salva al comedor, fui por mi almuerzo y busque a mis hermanos, que estaban sentados en una mesa, repleta de chicos... Por suerte Alec me vio y me hizo señas.

Camine hacia ellos tranquila, solamente llevaba una manzana y un agua en la mano, no tenia mucha hambre, había comido suficiente en el desayuno. Mientras me sentaba con mis hermanos, específicamente, enfrente de Alec y en el asiento contiguo de Jared, sentí como miradas se clavaban en mi espalda.

-Porque todos me miran?, es que acaso nunca vieron una chica nueva, esto me esa sacando y ya me dieron ganas de golpear a alguien.- Que me miren y ser el centro de atención es lo que mas me ponía de mal humor, mas si me miraban como lo hacen estos inútiles adolescentes.

-Sera porque eres la nueva, la cual es hermana de los apuestos hermanos Swan, sera porque eres muy hermosa y candente, si no fueras mi hermana saldría contigo-golpe a Jared por eso- y ser aporque estas sentada en la mesa de chicos mas problemáticos y sexys de forks, a y eres mujer, y eso es raro, porque en esta mesa nadie se sienta aparte de nosotros- Jared termino su largo discurso y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo como si tuviera tres cabezas-

-Me estas diciendo que me miran con desprecio solo por estar en una estúpida mesa, llena de estúpidos chicos populares y sexys según ustedes?- Todos, en la mesa se me quedaron mirando- Pero que estupidez, solo es una mesa con chicos en ella comiendo, como si fuera gran cosa- Rodé los ojos, y seguí comiendo mi manzana, cada vez la rasa humana me sorprende aun mas, cuan estúpida puede ser.

-Bueno Problemitas, deja de pelear, te presentare a la Manada...


	8. La Manada

HOLA! ANTES QUE NADA! LEAN LO QUE PONDRE ALFINAL! :P LAMENTO POR LA TARDANZA Y QUE SEA UN CAP CORTO! T.T

* * *

La manada... La manada de mis hermanos, fue... como decirlo, Interesante, eran en total junto con mis hermanos unos cinco chicos, todos de la misma edad, todos tenían dieciocho años, todos, mayor que yo y estaban asustados de mis hermanos (si por asustados me refiero a que mis hermanos los amenazaron con golpearlos hasta la muerte si se atrevían a pensar indebidamente de su hermanita), los chicos de la manada eran realmente agradable, Embry y Seth eran hermanos, vivían en la reserva y tenían una hermana menor llamada Leah de siete años, y luego estaba Jacob Black, el era simplemente Jacob, me pareció muy lindo, era alto, moreno, llevaba el pelo corto y muchos músculos, los suficientes como para dejar con las bragas por el suelo a cualquier chica, incluida mi persona.

-Asi que Bella, ¿por que te llaman Problemitas?- Estaba sentada entre mis hermanos, enfrente de Jacob, que a su lado estaban Embry y Paúl, esto era extraño, tenia a mis hermanos apretándome entre ellos, mientras con Jacob nos comíamos con la mirada, se sentía realmente raro, Jacob me gustaba si, pero no iba ni podía intentar nada con nadie, no me sentía... no me sentía preparada...

-Bien, digamos que tener cuatro hermanos mayores, todos hombres, siendo la única mujer en la familia, Podría decirte que no fue fácil, tenerlos a ellos cuatro constantemente enseñándome, básicamente ellos me "Educaban"- Les señale asiendo comillas imaginarias en el aire- Mientras mis padres trabajaban, ellos me cuidaban ami, y por también decir cuidaban era enseñarme cualquier estupidez que se le ocurrieran, obviamente les volvió absolutamente todo en contra, ahora soy la peor mierda que puede a ver en la existencia, soy muy jodida si quiero, básicamente por culpa de ellos mi primera palabra fue mierda- Cuando termine mi pequeño monologo todos reían, yo solo pude atinar a sonreír y comer mi almuerzo.

-En realidad tu primera palabra fue Miércoles_, _pero todos supimos lo que intentaste decir, Creo que Paúl no estaba muy orgulloso de eso ya que el gritaba Mierda cada vez que le pasaba algo malo, y siempre estabas tu metida- Embry sonreía orgullosamente, mientras se engullía su hamburguesa como si fuera un cerdo.

-Bueno, da lo mismo, el tema es que, por culpa de ustedes, cerdos, soy como soy, pero a pesar de todo amo ser así, Soy un arma de doble filo, y créanme deben tenerme miedo, Uno nunca sabe que puedo llegar a hacer- Mi sonrisa supuse que fue muy cínica ya que Jacob me miraba a los ojos, y estaba muy, muy asustado.

-¡Woow!, creo que tuve una erección- Apenas Seth termino de decir eso, y no pude evitar escupir mi bebida y reírme a carcajada abierta, es solo que rayos.

-Joder hombre es nuestra hermanita- Jared le pego un manotazo a Seth en la cabeza, pero yo lo único que hacia era reírme.

-Dios chico, sinceramente no eres el único que me lo ha dicho, asi que no te preocupes- me levante y me fui antes de guiñarle un ojo a Jacob, salí de la cafetería y al instante sonó el timbre de clases.

La siguiente clases que me tocaba era Biología, Mientras iba caminando vi un cabello raro extraño como el del chico del supermercado, me apresure y cuando me di cuenta, pude reconocer que era el, y para mi buena suerte entraba al aula de biología.. sonreí... definitivamente no iba a ser un aburrido día de clases

-Que empiece la fiesta...

* * *

**Bueno, perdonen por tardar tanto, tuve unas vacaciones MUY movidas casi nunca estuve en casa xD lamento el cap que sea tan corto pero me gusto como quedo, QUIERO AGRADECER A KIRSH MOLESTANDOME TODOS LOS DIAS MANDANDO MP PARA QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO M E ANIMA A SEGUIR ESTE CAP ES DEDICADO A TU HERMOSA PERSONA! y bueno el lunes comienzo las clases asique va a ser duro pero escribire cuanto pueda y planeo que la historia no sea ni muy corta ni muy larga! asique el primer encuentro de nuestros amados protagonistas sera el proximo capitulo y dentro de muy pocopasaran cosas interesantes! **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SABER ESPERARME BESOS!**

**PD: muy pronto empezare a reescribir Rock,Skate&Love posiblemente pueda cambiarle el nombre.**

**Besos. Flopi**


	9. Contra los Casilleros Nota!

Al entrar a la clase de Biología, estaban todos los lugares ocupados, menos uno en el cual estaba el chico del supermercado, sonreí con ironía, esto se pondría bueno.

-Usted debe ser Isabella Swan, ¿Cierto?- Asentí con la cabeza y le pase el papel que tenia que firmar,sin dejar de mirar al chico del supermercado.- Disculpe Alumna, el Único asiento que queda en la clase es junto al Señor Cullen.- Sonreí, al menos ahora sabia su apellido.

-No importa profesor- Agarre el papel el cual había firmado, y camine contoneando mis caderas hacia el asiento de mi querido chico de ojos verdes. Tire mi mochila junto a la mesa y me senté. El chico lo único que hacia era mirarme sorprendido, harta de su actitud, lo mire de vuelta, Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, sus ojos mostraban desafió, pero el tendrá que saber que conmigo no se juega, podríamos estar horas mirándonos fijamente, al fin de cuentas el termino desviando la mirada hacia el profesor mientras yo sonreía en modo de victoria.

La clase me aburría profundamente, ya había visto todo el contenido de la clase, gracias a mi súper Nerd cerebro iba a clases avanzadas en Phoenix, Harta ya de escuchar lo mismo decidí escuchar música, y eso me causo unos problemas. Como toda costumbre al escuchar música, me puse a mover los dedos de forma rítmica, siguiendo el compás del bajo o la batería, tenia un problema con eso, mi acompañante párese ser que le molestaba y me miraba de una manera enojada, con la ultima mirada deje de hacer lo que hacia, y me dedique a hacer el tonto toda la clase.

Aun faltaba media hora para que termine la clase y yo no sabia otra cosa que hacer, así que me dispuse a molestar a mi acompañante. Empece a hacer bolitas de papel, y cuando el profesor no me veía se las tiraba a Cullen, una tras otra. Parece ser que a lo ultimo ya lo enfade mucho y rayos que se veía sexy.

-¡PUEDES PARAR UN POCO!- El chico del supermercado se paro mientras me gritaba, y yo no podía esconder mi risa de tan chistoso que se veía.

-Señor Cullen ¿le ocurre algo para interrumpir así mi clase!?- Oh oh el profesor estaba enojado. Cullen empezó a ponerse rojo de la ira y exploto.

-Si! Si me ocurre algo es que Swan no deja de molestarme!- grito exasperado, y yo no podía dejar de ocultar mi risa.

-¡Disculpe profesor, pero yo no eh echo nada!- El profesor estaba morado le estábamos haciendo perder muchísimo tiempo, solo quedaban unos minutos para que terminara la clase.

-¡BASTA! Dejen de discutir, no los castigare porque es el primer día de clases y porque ya terminamos la hora, vallase pero no quiero otra ves verlos pelear.- Asentimos, mientras tomábamos nuestras cosas y nos íbamos, Sin duda no fue tan mal primer día de clases.

Estaba caminando tranquila hacia la salida cuando alguien me empujo contra los casilleros.

-Piensas que por ser hermana de los Swan puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieras- Tenia a un muy Enojado Chico del supermercado muy cerca de mi, sonreí, esto seria divertido.

-Y tu, te crees que por poner una pose de chico malo, y ser sexy puedes ir por ahí encerrando chicas contra los casilleros- Cullen me apretó mas contra los casilleros ambos mirándonos a los ojos, el sonreía mientras yo solo trataba de ocultar mi sonrisa, esto es muy divertido.

-La verdad, que hasta ahora nunca lo había practicado, pero si es siempre contigo no me quejaría nunca.- El chico se estaba acercando demasiado a mis labios, no iba a dejar que valla muy lejos- Y mas si crees que soy sexy eh- No pude contenerlo mas y sonreí.

-Lo siento nene, pero no tienes oportunidad conmigo- Tome su cara como si fuera a besarle y lo aleje de un empujón.- Nos vemos ojitos verdes.- Me fui contoneando demasiado mis caderas y se que su vista estaba en mi culo. Amaba dejarlos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

**Hola. Despues de MUCHISISIMO tiempo, el capitulo nuevo, se que es algo mucho muy corto, pero es lo que ya tenia escrito y solamente corregi y decidi subir, tengo pensado Dejar de escribir...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK mentira, no me maten, Decidi dejar Fanfiction, pues yo ya no estoy nisiquiera leyendo Fics, no tengo tiempo para mi practicamente estoy por entrar a la facultad(Universidad) en unos cuantos meses, aun recuerdo cuando entre a Fanfiction con tan solo 13 años y ahora tengo 18! es increible! Eh decidido seguir la novela, pero hasta aquí, dentro de unos meses puede que vuelva a subirles algo pero tengo pensado empezar a subir la historia sin que sea un fanfiction...me explico? Osea que. La voy a escribir originalmente con personajes, descripciones, lugares, motivos, etc, etc completamente mios! La pregunta es ¿donde subire la novela? Pues por ahora tengo pensado subirla en Wattpad! Por si no saben Wattpad es como FF pero... puedes encontrar absolutamente de todo ahi, sin que sea un FanFiction! Y estoy siempre leyendo ahi, para pasar el rato claro, si no estudio estoy ahi o por donde quiera que este, me tomare el tiempo de haceer buenos capitulos y empezar a subir en Wattpad cuando ya tenga alrededor de 15 capitulos bien echos y editados! Por ahora me pueden empezar a seguir en Wattpad mi cuenta es JustFlopa :) Wattpad . Com es la web! Spongo que muchas de ustedes la conocera! ESPERO y les guste el cap! Besos!**

**Flopa.**


End file.
